Relief
by Halebbb1105
Summary: What would of happened if Hanna got back to the apartment in time to see Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the yellow New York taxi, thinking about the biggest mistake she had ever made.

She tried his phone again…No answer. Hanna knew there and then that she had to get back to Caleb;her one true love.

"I have to get out of here." She stated to the driver. Pulling a twenty out of her purse. Her purse _Caleb_ bought her with his first new wages at his new job. She heard the click of the door opening and shot out of the cab like a lightning bolt. Running as fast as her legs could take her.

What if he wasn't there?

What if he didn't want to see her?

What if…What if…

Hanna couldn't think thoughts like that now, she needed to get back to Caleb. Salty tears streaming down her face while she ran the few blocks back to their apartment.

To Caleb; to _home_.

She fumbled around in her bag to find the keys. Please, please, please be there.

Caleb was hurt. Angry. Confused. Why had Hanna chosen her job over him? Had all their love disappeared because of stupid Sybil? Ha, yeah, it had now.

He took the tatty suitcase out of the cupboard absentmindedly flinging all his belongings into it. Caleb hadn't realised that silent tears had been streaming down his face. She was gone so he had to go. Now. Or he would be forced to wait for her again and he couldn't keep doing that.

Caleb had decided to put his phone down on the table ignoring the phone calls of Hanna apologising and saying "I love you" because he would once again give in to her like he always did. But this time it was different. He had given her an ultimatum: him or the damn job.

She'd chosen the freaking job.

Caleb decided to go and sit on the roof before he left. Saying goodbye to the city that had been so bitter to his relationship. He left the case in their shared bedroom; the phone on the wood; it made him seem like he had left. He was leaving anyway right?

Hanna was flying up the stairs, she had left her case in the lobby, it was quicker to make a run for Caleb. She unlocked the apartment door as fast as she possibly could and flung it open.

"Caleb, I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

She couldn't see him. The panic set in.

"Caleb?" Her voice was breaking.

She turned around and noticed that the closet she had so once lovingly shared with him was eerily empty on his side. She tried his phone again, trying to hold back all of her loud, uncontrollable sobs.

Vibration.

He had left his phone on the table.

He had gone.

Hanna fell on her knees, she dropped her phone, her vision became blurred with even more tears she didn't think was possible to cry. Hanna had pushed him away. She had lost her soul-mate.

The sobs were louder now, she couldn't control her body as she was registering what the hell had happened.

He sighed. Caleb knew it was time to leave the city. He clambered back down the steps in despair.

Then he heard a girl crying. Caleb froze, rooted to the spot. Hanna was crying. He charged down the rest of the stairs, not caring that he nearly tripped. He slowly opened the door and saw a sight that he hated seeing the most.

"C-caleb…p-p-please-e…I'm s-sorry…p-please c-come b-b-back.." He heard his girlfriend whisper. The look of defeat had cast its way onto her pretty face when she thought that he wasn't coming back.

"Han?" He half-shouted, snapping her out of her depressing trance. The look on her face when she heard his voice told him everything he needed to know.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah, Hanna, it's me. Please don't cry baby,"

"I…I thought you were g-gone and then I…I'm so sorry!" A new wave of sobbing had washed over her as she realised he was still here and she had made it in time.

Relief.

Caleb rushed over to her trembling body holding her in his gentle embrace to tell her all was forgiven and okay.

She had made it in time. Her lips crashed onto his and they moved passionately like it was their last kiss, only coming up for air when they both felt like they were going to faint. Hanna snuggled into Caleb's lap and Caleb instantly started to stroke her soft,blonde hair that was drenched by the unreliable weather of New York.

Relief.

It was all going to be okay…


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed like that until Caleb noticed Hanna's breathing slowed and she sank deeper into his lap. He smiled to himself when he thought about how she had decided to come back and she chose him over her job after all. They had been through so much together and the thought of loosing her now… he didn't need to think about it anymore. Everything that mattered to him was in his grasp.

Hanna let out a quiet, contented snore and Caleb chuckled and picked her up carefully trying not to wake her up. He slowly made his way to their bedroom and peeled her clothes off, keeping her underwear on and sliding one of her favourite tee-shirts - belonging to him - on. He grabbed the covers and put them over Hanna. He then unpacked his bag until he found his pyjama bottoms and put them on, making his way over to his side of the bed and gently put his arms around his girl. _His_. "Goodnight Han." he whispered. Caleb drifted off into a happy slumber.

Sometime during the night, Hanna woke up and felt Caleb's strong arms wrapped around her. How lucky she was to have made it back in time to him. If she hadn't, she wouldn't of known what to do. She promised herself that in the morning she would call Sybil and quit her job. Caleb was right; neither he or she could keep doing this, it was hard enough when she was at school and Caleb was at work. Tonight she had nearly lost the most important being to her and she needed to make sure she wouldn't ever come that close to loosing him again. She closed her blue eyes and snuggled into Caleb even more feeling his arms readjust their grasp on her. Hanna managed to kiss his shoulder and fall asleep for the second time.

The alarm went off at the usual time of 7:30. Waking them both up. Hanna groaned and made her way to shut off the unwelcome noise. She smiled when she made her way back and saw Caleb's chocolatey orbs staring into her blue ones. Now was time to talk.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"Good morning,"

"I am so so sorry for nearly picking my job over you yesterday. I came back because I realised I had been putting my relationship with you on the backbench for a while and I couldn't deal with loosing you, so I propose I quit my job today and we fly to Europe tomorrow." Hanna stated.

She noticed Caleb's eyes light up at the end when she offered to come to Europe with him, so the trip they were planning wasn't delayed.

"You know, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of taken out all my anger on you when it was directed to your job. I just thought…I just…I thought you didn't love me anymore and you wanted to leave. So yes I want you to come with me and we can sort this mess out and get back to being Hanna and Caleb again." He said.

With tears in her eyes, she managed to tell him that she would never stop loving him and that they would try and get on a flight _today_. Smiling at each other and Hanna jumping back into the bed so they could share a warm embrace. Hanna whipped her phone out and dialled her boss' number. She was about to change both the two lovers' lives for the better.

"Hanna where the hell are you!? You were meant to be in Tokyo TODAY! I get a call from Reece saying you didn't even board the plane. You better get your butt to the airport by 10 and get on the next flight out before I fire you." Screeched the voice down the phone.

"A-actually, I um… I quit Sybil. I can't keep up with all these crazy requests of yours and have a relationship at the same time. So I choose the man who doesn't wake me up at 2 am to get them their favourite cup of coffee from the other side of the city. I choose the man that I love.

So yeah. I quit." Hanna looked up at Caleb to find his arm snaked round her back and his face broken into a reassuring smile.

"Okay, haha. Great. You are going to find it hard in the fashion industry with an attitude like that but, I admire the way you love your boyfriend. Goodbye Hanna Marin. Good luck." Sybil said and hung up the phone.

Caleb looked down into Hanna's beautiful eyes to see tears glistening in them. He had just realised he had caused her to loose the job that she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. Damn, she must really, really love him for that.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk in Central park Han?" he asked. he had tucked away a little blue velvet box in the bottom corner of his case that he was planning on giving to her in Europe but the way she had dedicated herself to him, Caleb couldn't wait any longer to make sure that Hanna was his forever. He was going to ask the question he had wanted to ask he since he was sat around that campfire at the age of 16.

When he fell in love with the girl that was Hanna Marin.

"Yes, let's go. I need to go somewhere to take my mind off of this. Until we get on the plane to Prague." She gave him a small smile and moved off the bed to put on some clothes.

Caleb did the same and while Hanna went into the bathroom, he swiftly reached in to grab the box, opening it to be reassured the ring was still in it and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his bomber jacket. When she emerged, he held out his large hand for her delicate tiny one to fit in to. Their hands seemed to link together perfectly. Another reason why they were meant to be together forever. Caleb was going to make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb locked the door, still grasping onto Hanna's hand tightly. Running through the speech he was going to say to her.

"Hey, you okay? You look out of it," Hanna spoke softly.

"Yeah, just so glad we're okay." He gave her a small smile. Hanna still didn't completely believe him, she knew him too well for that. She knew the vein in his head popped out when he was thinking so hard about something serious. She knew that when he grabbed onto her hand like that he was thinking about her; but something didn't add up.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yea I know, Hanna, I love you you know that?" Caleb squeezed her hand.

She gave him a warm grin "I love you more," Giggling quietly.

Caleb knew that now was the right time to do it. He took a deep breath and pulled her back to look at him in the eyes.

"Hanna, um..I, I have loved you since we were 16, we have had our ups and downs. We have been through so, so much together but we always, always found our way back to each other and grown stronger than ever before and, God I love you so much. You are the kind of girl I have dreamed about since being a kid. The most beautiful, perfect, kind and caring woman and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hell, I want a family with you and to pass on our love to our kids.

So Hanna Marin, marry me?"

Hanna gasped when Caleb lowered on to one knee and pulled out the box he had so carefully kept to himself for weeks. He opened it to find a shining ring with a gleaming diamond with diamonds littered on the band. He had been saving up for this since the dollhouse, trying to find the perfect ring for his perfect girl, and when he saw the ring in a jewellers one day in a mall, looking for Hanna's birthday presents while she was in London 2 months ago, he knew it was the one; just like her.

He saw the way that her eyes widened when she realised what he was going and didn't miss the way her face lit up when he got down on his knee.

"Y-yes, of course…I love you too!" She managed to get out from her throat. Smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Caleb's hand was trembling as he slid the ring onto Hanna's tiny hand. Hanna pulled him back up and crashed her lips onto his gently at first, caught in the moment in their special place in their special park.

"Come on then my future Mrs. Rivers, let's go get your favourite ice cream before you spend the rest of the day speaking to all your friends and your mom about that pretty rock on your finger." Caleb chuckled.

"You do realise, I don't have a job, so I'm gonna spend 3 months in some of the most romantic place in the world with _you_. And then the rest of my life with _you…_ so don't go on complaining about an hour of your life, besides; you're speaking to my friends too."

And with that, Caleb interlaced his large hands into her small, thin ones and they walked to the ice cream truck.

When they got home, the first person Hanna wanted to tell was her mom - Ashley Marin. She hit the call button on Skype. Ashley answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby what's up?"

Hanna didn't say anything, but she smiled at Caleb gently and lifted up her left hand with the engagement ring on it.

A loud scream came from the other side of the screen, her mom nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh Caleb honey, I'm so happy you finally did it. You two make such the perfect couple. Well done Caleb, you got yourself a perfect girl there." Ashley gushed down the line.

Caleb blushed and gave both the girls a shy smile, Hanna squeezed his thigh and leaned her head on her fiancé's shoulder. "You asked my mom first?" Hanna asked when they hung up.

She thought it was cute. I mean, that was so traditional and it was unlike Caleb to be traditional.

"Yeah I guess, I think of your mom as my mom too and I thought that I still need to ask her permission so her daughter can become my other Rivers."

"God, I love you so much."

The way her eyes gave off a gentle, caring vibe; he didn't think she knew how much more he loved her.

"I love you too Han, more than you will ever know…"

The next few days went quickly, mostly consisting of telling friends and family about their news. Everyone was so happy for the perfect couple. They flew to Prague a week after planned. Partially due to the fact Hanna wasn't working and Caleb had paid leave for his trip so they spent their days doing the things that they did when they first came. Tourbusses, top of the rock, even going to a mall that Hanna had dragged Caleb to.

When they were there, they walked past a bridle store. Usually, if Hanna went to the mall, she would look in the window and think about one day maybe it would be her trying on her dress in front of her mother and the girls. But that day was different. She had Caleb with her and when she stopped to admire the dresses, Caleb grabbed onto her hand.

"That will be you in a few months Han, just you wait."

Hanna looked at him, he wasn't the type to spell out how romantic he was to her, but when he talked about their wedding, or the way that he discreetly looked at her hand with her ring on it; he was the sweetest. _Damn_ , she was lucky.

"I know, I'm not letting you see my dress until the final day, when we say our vows. It's bad luck and I don't want to fall flat on my face on my wedding day because of Karma."

Caleb laughed, she had always believed in all the stuff you do at weddings, even though he knew she would want him to approve of her dress before the big day. He would always approve. God, it was Hanna for Christ's sake.

It was weird for them both to think the same thing at the same moment. How lucky that two people who loved one another so much could find love so easy. But love was never easy. Jenna, Ravenswood, A, nearly Hanna's job had been simple to rip them apart. But they always found their way.

 **AN: Thanks for the kind reviews last time, sorry for the long wait time for the update... my laptop broke so I was waiting for it to be fixed. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and did the proposal justice. Please continue to review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to update this now, just because I'm off and already had it written. As always, enjoy and please review...** Hanna was sitting in an identical cab to the one she had been in just the week before. Only this time, with Caleb. She lifted her hand and even though it had been just a few days after Caleb proposed, the novelty hadn't worn off that she had a diamond ring on her finger that bound her to him. Caleb saw this and placed his right hand over her left. He rubbed his thumb near her ring and when Hanna gazed up, gave her a loving smile. She grinned back up at him. Caleb leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips, Hanna put her head on Caleb's shoulder and shut her eyes… "Han, baby, we're at the airport." Caleb woke her up. "Europe?" Caleb laughed at her confused face. "Yeah Princess, Europe." "I had a weird dream, I didn't get back to you in time and then I was engaged to someone else, and then, then…" "What Han?" "No, you'll think it's stupid." She muttered, thinking that she should leave the part in the dream where he started dating Spencer. He shrugged. "Okay, come on then." He grabbed her hand and took their backpacks out of the trunk; walking hand in hand to check the departures board. Prague. 7.40AM. They had about an hour so of course Hanna dragged Caleb into the duty free. She still had a little money in her purse from their last adventures so while Caleb went to the bathroom, she had the sudden urge to go to the tech department and buy him the new headphones he wanted. She put the bag into her bag and decided to surprise him on the plane when she was going to watch movies and fall asleep on him later on. Caleb made his way back to his fiancée when their flight was called. They made their way onto the United plane and sat down. Shortly after, Hanna decided to present him with his gift. "I bought you something." She reached into her bag and pulled out the plastic bag she got. "You didn't have to baby." Hanna reassured him that it was no big deal and she owed him. "Han, you don't owe me anything." She placed the bag in his hands and saw his eyes light up when he realised they were the new earphones he wanted. "I don't know if these were the exact ones you wanted but I remembered you talking about the brand so I asked the guy in the store and he said these were the ones and I got black because-" He cut her off. "No they're the ones. I didn't even know you listened to me to be honest; with Sybil squawking down your ear 24/7. Thank you Hanna. I love you." He stroked her long blonde hair and for the second time that day. She drifted off. Halfway through the flight, Hanna woke up and saw that Caleb too had drifted into his dreams. Hanna was bored and wanted to talk to her man, a grin crept on her face when she had an idea. She carefully pulled his head towards her and captured his lips in hers and started to nibble on them. Caleb's eyes fluttered open when he realised what she was doing and cupped her cheeks in his large hands. Hanna smiled into the kiss. Tongues battled for a while until they pulled back, breathing heavily, foreheads leaning on one another. Lucky for them, they were sitting at the back of the small area they were in and most people were asleep, so nobody noticed them. And if they did, they didn't complain to them so it was okay. "I can't wait to get to Prague. In our hotel room…" Caleb's face had a sly smile on it. Hanna knew what he meant. She let out a chuckle at how eager he was. "Well, that's not until a few more hours so we better sleep so you have enough energy," she winked. "What if I don't want to sleep?" "Tough. I do and you know what I'm like if I don't get my beauty sleep," she trailed off. Caleb decided that she was better off getting sleep so he let her win. He was thinking about the first thing they were going to do when they got there, when his girlfriend rushed past him to get to the bathroom. "I'm gonna be sick." He undid her belt and followed her to the small bathroom on the plane. Standing outside the door until she was done. The door was unlocked so he came in to Hanna sitting on the floor regaining her breath. He flushed the toilet and pulled her off the floor. The bathroom was behind their seats so he tugged her hand and guided her back to their seats, pulling the armrest up so she could sit on his lap while his arms wrapped around her. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. Hanna nodded her head in response. "Must just be plane sickness or something." But _something_ didn't add up. Hanna travelled on planes at least twice a month. She never got air sickness. He also knew that she was tired a lot more recently. Then something dawned on him. No. The last time they had… oh. It could be possible. A small voice broke his train of thought. "Caleb, I-I think I might be pregnant." Hanna whispered. Not being able to look at him, she fiddled with her ring. She thought the same thing he did. She needed to know he was happy at the fact he could be a Father. More than happy. "Hey, that isn't a bad thing you know. I mean, we love each other and we are financially stable, we're getting married soon and I'll support you what ever the outcome is. Besides, even though you and I are only 20, doesn't mean we're too young you know. Plus Han, I want to start a family with you so whatever you feel. Just know I'm behind you every step of the way and I want to be the father of your kids, so don't be scared. I love you." Hanna was getting emotional by his speech. She was glad he was okay with it. Her blue eyes locked with his brown ones and she smiled and him. "I need to be sure first." "Then, the first thing we do instead is go get a pregnancy test, okay?" "I love you too." She mumbled. Knowing he would never leave her and their potential baby. The ping of the seatbelt sign jolted them and he placed Hanna down while she did her seatbelt. "Cabin crew, prepare for landing." 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I have no idea where I am going to go with this story; I started it on a whim but I've run out of ideas. Any ideas are welcome in the reviews.**

 **As always... please review**

 **Enjoy! x**

Hanna and Caleb made their way through the arrivals terminal with their luggage, looking to see if there was a pharmacy nearby. Both of them deep in thought about a potential baby. Hanna nudged Caleb when she saw the green sign. She nudged him again when he didn't snap out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned him. She knew he would either sugar coat it or come out and just say it. With Caleb, there was no in-between.

"Just that a week ago we were about to break up and now you're my fiancee and you could possibly be pregnant. God, I am so happy that fate pulled us back together again. I swear if you were pregnant and if I wasn't there—"

Hanna snapped at him suddenly. "Caleb! Relax. Stop thinking about what could of happened and focus on us and maybe the fact that I'm gonna be fat and have to stop working in the fashion world, because you saw how demanding it was when you were there so how am I gonna be able to design my own line, run a business _and_ have a kid? Because right now, I'm really freaking out." And with that, Hanna stormed off into the store about to burst into tears. The fact that she wouldn't be able to be the it girl she was when she was in high school and have it all was unrealistic now that she had to juggle everything.

Caleb sighed and followed her, knowing that she needed some time when she wouldn't be smothered by him. It was the same as the dollhouse, -apart from the fact that they had really good make up sex afterwards- but this time, they could be dealing with another mouth to feed. He made his way down to Hanna and saw she had unshed tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her cry. When he saw her running out of that bunker where the crazy person that was Ali's sister had kept them, with tears streaming down her face, he couldn't help but wish that he could have taken all the pain away from his girl and inflict it on him instead. She was so skinny and had _that_ expression on her face; he couldn't help but cry with her.

She just needed to be held and told she was okay; and that was what he was going to do.

Caleb picked out a test that had pictures on it and went up to Hanna. He gave her a tap so she turned around to face him and he engulfed her into a hug. Surprisingly, Hanna leaned into his touch and he could tell she was crying by the fact she was breathing irregularly. He walked with her still clutched onto him to a corner with a chair and sat down, pulling her onto his lap and eventually she calmed down.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just kind of lost it and…"

"Hanna. Hormones." He laughed and she smiled too. "I'm gonna go pay for this and we will find out when we get to the hotel."

Hanna nodded and got off his lap. He held her hand and they payed for the test. They found a cab and made their way to the first stop of their trip. Finally.

Hanna and Caleb wasted no time to check in and find the room. Hanna darted off to the bathroom and Caleb waited outside. Once she was done, she came out with the stick and put it on the dresser, then clambered onto the bed.

"Hey baby, how long does it take?" Caleb asked her.

"The thingy translated to 5 minutes." She replied.

Caleb joined her onto the bed and held her tight. When five minutes was up, Caleb made his way to the test holding it at arms length so he couldn't see. Hanna took it out of his hand and looked at what they both knew already.

 _Pregnant._

She nodded her head and gave the stick to him. He smiled when he saw the two lines. "We are going to be the best parents a baby could have." They both knew that one was true. After all they had been through; the protective state Caleb was in over Hanna, Hanna looking after him when he got shot or was ill. They were going to be the best parents.

Caleb placed his large hand on Hanna's non-existent bump. She placed her head on his shoulder and her eyelids drooped. When her breathing slowed and tiny snores that were now so familiar to him started; he took her hoodie and shoes off and set her down on the bed. He slowly did the same thing and spooned her.

He had done this every single time that he had ever slept in the same bed with Hanna. Since their first night together in the tent. He was only 16, he had just taken her virginity and was watching this beautiful girl who was curled up to his chest sleep without a care in the world sleep on him, so he gently flipped her round and spoon her and the tradition stuck.

Even now, when there was their tiny creation growing inside of the woman he loved so deeply, he felt this urge to protect the of any wrong doing that could be done to them. He had always wanted a family; maybe not this early but if thats what was going to happen, he didn't mind. He shut his eyes and dreamed of him and Hanna and their baby.


End file.
